Who would have thought?
by Death The Girl 182
Summary: Maka's out in the forest behind the DWMA. Why? Where's Soul and why is Maka so upset? Kid is about to find out, along with a dark secret of Maka's. *Cue the dark music* Should I continue this? You decide. Leave an answer in a review on whether I should trash this or bash it! I own nothing except the plot. Rated M for some language in later chapters


KidxMaka: Who would have thought?

I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

She sat with her back to the tree, legs crossed with her eyes closed. The wind caressed her face as she checked her soul presception one more time that no one was around.

She was alone.

Maka felt herself start to unwind. Twisting her fingers in the Earth underneath her, she let her mind wonder up to the clouds as her hands fought to keep her feet her on the ground. Lately, the stress had really been getting to her and Soul wasn't helping. She sighed, the smell of the forest invading her nostrils. 'It smells like a storm,' she thought to herself. How ironic.

She loved the rain because then she could cry.

She suddenly had the impulse to let her hair down. Untying the stubborn bands that contained her hair, she closed her eyes, letting the rest of her senses compete for her attention. The breeze was winning at the moment, and she let herself enjoy sparse feeling of it as it unwound the knots in her whiteblonde hair.

"Maka? Is that you?"

Her eyes snapped open and her blood froze. How could she not have noticed the soul approaching? And one so distinctive, too….it seemed familiar….but she was too tired to care at the moment….

"Maka," Ah, that was it. It was Death The Kid. Perfect, just what she needed: a shaminiga.

"What's up, Kid?" She asked, trying her best to sound upbeat and not to sound like she had not just been on the verge of tears a moment ago.

When he didn't reply, she looked around. Where'd he go? She felt the air pressure to her right move, and she whipped her body around to face whatever it was, preparing for the worst: Soul. Had he found her? Was he here, right now? What if he saw her-

"Maka. You look as if you've seen a ghost." Kid stated. Forest green came face to face with molten gold, and for a moment they just stared at one another.

Maka's POV:

I coughed out a laugh. "Uhh, haha sorry didn't see you there Kid." Kid scowled. He didn't buy it, I could tell, his soul said it all. I looked at the ground, I couldn't meet his eyes. I focused on my breathing. In and out, in and out.

I felt finger tips lifting my chin.

"Maka, look at me, please…" he said quietly, I could barely hear him above the rain. When had it started raining? I couldn't remember, and I was currently having trouble thinking. I looked up and met those golden eyes and-

Suddenly Kid grabbed my wrist and I instantly flinched, he was less than a foot away from my face, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my wrist.

Sudden realization hit me like a rock and I tried to pull away before he saw, but he was too strong, and I was already backed up into the tree and fuck he's moving up my sleeve…

"Maka…" he breathed. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Maka," I couldn't tell whether he was angry or scared by his voice. My heart lurched at the thought that I was the reason his voice was like that. In and out Maka, in and out, remember to breath.

"Maka, what is this?" he said eyeing my wrist.

I didn't look at my wrist. I already knew what was there.

Deep, angry purple lines littered the skin above my hand, red lines cut neatly in little rows. I didn't reply to his question. I tried to pull away, I needed to get away.

"Please let me go…" I said barely above a whisper as I started to tug at my wrist.

Kid held fast to my wrist with a firm but tender grip, and it was quickly clear that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Maka." I flinched. His voice was fierce, like he was only just containing himself.

"Maka, what…what is this, Maka?" He asked me again.

I was suddenly angry. I glared at him. "What does it look like, Kid? What do you think?"

He was going to tell. He was going to tell everyone about Maka, the weird girl who had so much potential before everything went South. Tears pricked behind my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall.

Kid's bangs covered his eyes so I couldn't see them. He was still holding my wrist, and it was starting to hurt.

"Now if you'd let go of my wr-"

I didn't get to finish because he suddenly pulled me into a bone crushing hug. What was he doing?

"You know you don't always have to be the strong one, Maka," he whispered in my ear. I felt something salty and wet leave a cold trail down my face, and it wasn't the rain this time. I hadn't realized I had started crying until I tasted the tear as it ran into the corner of my mouth. I cursed my inner self.

But I couldn't hold it in any longer; I didn't want to.

I hugged him back and started sobbing into his shoulder. At some point we must have slid to the ground, because I somehow ended up in his arms at the base of the tree.

"Shh, Maka….It's ok….It's going to be ok, I promise…" He said as he continued to whisper little nothings of comfort into my ear. I couldn't seem to stop crying. Sobs racked whole my body, and all I could do was sit there and cry into his shoulder, holding onto his tear-soaked shirt as he held me to his chest.

Eventually I ran out of tears, and my sobbing was reduced to a hiccuping sensation that resonating from chest. I don't know what had come over me; I was usually never like this. I never let anyone see me cry. But as I continued to clutch Kid's now tear-soaked shirt, I realized I didn't really care. So I continued to hold onto him like my life depended on it. And right now, it felt like it did.

* * *

End of chapter one! Whoo, that took a lot of revising. Should I write another chapter for this or should I trash this? Please let me know what you think! I'm still new to this whole writing business. If you want me to continue, tell me please! I loveeee feedback!

~Death the Girl

P.s. Tell me what you guys want! I'm writing this so I can become a better writer, but I'm mostly writing this for you guys because I have noticed a lack of KidxMaka fics on this site:( If you want to see more please let me know!


End file.
